


Our Little Togruta

by Viktoria_Owl



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Hurt Ahsoka Tano, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Ahsoka Tano, Multi, Protective Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktoria_Owl/pseuds/Viktoria_Owl
Summary: Ahsoka and Anakin are a rather unusual pair of master and padawan, from which they have no less adventures.Or just one-shots about little Ahsoka. :Р
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Our Little Togruta

General Skywalker and his valiant Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, walked down the ship's gangplank, wrapped in their cloaks. Obi-Wan was already waiting for them at the exit of the hangar.  
\- Glad to see you unharmed. How did the mission go?  
\- Extremely successful, not a single dead, only wounded.  
\- Very well! The council will be pleased. - The bearded master smiled warmly at his tired friends. - I will not detain you, go, rest, we will talk later. - Anakin smiled back and trudged to his apartment, leading the student, who was trying to crash into a wall or hit a corner.  
\- Ah, home sweet home. Come on, Snips, go first, don't stay too long. - The teacher pushed the ward to the bathroom, and he sat down on the sofa, watching the storm raging outside the window.

***

What do two Jedi need after a mission who are so tired they can't sleep? The answer is simple: a little comfort. Skywalker and Tano were sitting on the living room couch watching a movie. Both wore loose, home clothes. Anakin was drinking a hot cafe while thinking about something. In contrast to the mentor, Ahsoka was no longer the head of the head. Her body was shaking, her head ached from memories, she just wanted to lie on the bed, curl up and get rid of this treacherous fear. Dreaming of a soft embrace of a warm blanket, Ahsoka involuntarily shrank and lay on the shoulder of her mentor. Anakin flinched in surprise and, looking at the Padawan, hastily set the mug on the table.  
\- Ahsoka? - Skywalker asked quietly. Her only response was a groan. - Snips, are you alright? - Passing the back of his hand over the student's forehead, Skywalker did not find the temperature. - Did the storm scare you so? - With a whimper, Ahsoka turned away from the annoying master. "What's wrong with her?" - Come on, Snips, let's go to bed. - He carefully lifted the student in his arms and carried her to her bedroom. Sensing the cold fabric on her skin, Tano shuddered, moaned in protest, and grabbed the master by the shirt. - I'll be right back, don't worry. - Stroking the padawan's palm with his thumb, Anakin wondered where to find the blanket. Finally, the Padawan collapsed onto the bed, clenching tighter. Without wasting a minute, Skywalker rushed into another room for a blanket. While he was digging in the closet, he heard thunder and how large drops pounded on the windows. - Snips?.. - It was dark in the Padawan's bedroom, but you don't have to be force-sensitive to notice the small figure shaking in the corner. - Come here, lil' one. - Tano looked at her master, wondering what to do. However, after a deafening rumble in the sky, he felt something on his chest. Togruta clutched the master's shirt, hoping to escape her childhood nightmare. Sighing, Anakin lovingly wrapped the student in a warm blanket and hugged her. He couldn't help but smile at the little girl who was trying to find a comfortable place. Sitting in the corner between the master and the wall, Tano calmed down a bit. The thunderstorm sometimes made itself felt and frightened even such a daring and fearless person as Ahsoka Tano. The Padawan had already begun to doze, slowly sinking into a world of nightmares. The master could only wait, observing the state of the teenager, wondering how to calm her down  
\- Wait a bit, Snips, soon everything will be over. - Squeezing the togruta tighter in his hands, he began to rub her back. The annoying black clouds did not want to leave, which made the couple very nervous. - Soon everything will pass, just sleep, tomorrow everything will pass...  
\- Master?..  
\- Hmm?  
\- I-I'm scared... - Skywalker knew better than anyone that his padawan would never admit her fears, so this is something much more serious.  
\- It's just a thunderstorm, nothing will happen...  
\- M-master... A-at Shili... thunderstorms were very... Strong... And once a lightning hit... - She could not finish the sentence, childhood memories pressed on the teenager. From his own experience, Anakin understood that such wounds will not heal with the words "don't be sad" or "don't cry", the only thing he can do is to be happy with those who need him. Sitting more comfortably, he put his arm around the Padawan.  
\- Do not be afraid, nothing threatens you here. In fact, there was not a single incident on Coruscant related to a thunderstorm. - There was an awkward silence.  
\- Anakin?..  
\- Yes?  
\- Can you please tell me... Bedtime story?..  
\- Oh... Uh, I'm not really good... With stories... But I'll try. - The Jedi Master did not know any fairy tales and invented on the fly, but little togruta really liked the kind of fairy tale about the little princess and the dragon. The soft voice of a loved one gradually dispelled this invisible darkness around Ahsoka, making it possible to sleep peacefully. A smile appeared on both faces. In a fit of affection, Anakin kissed the Padawan lovingly on the forehead, showing all his love for her.  
\- Good night, daddy… - Skywalker's heart skipped a beat. He did not know what to experience at this moment: they are Jedi, and Jedi cannot have attachments. However, the master is responsible for the student, and accordingly must take care of him. What if the council finds out about their relationship? Will they sever their connection? Will they kick out the master or padawan? Anakin shook his head. “Damn these stupid rules. I haven't never followed them."  
\- Good night, Snips. - The storm slowly receded. Yawning, Anakin decided to put the student on the bed. He was about to get up cautiously, but the Padawan clearly didn’t want to.  
\- Don' go... - The master could not refuse her, he simply does not have enough courage. Sighing, the Jedi lay down next to the ward. Ahsoka felt a familiar presence and began burying her nose in her master's shirt. To which he did not resist, but only ran his hand over the lekku.  
\- Now sleep, you will need strength tomorrow, and no thunderstorm threatens, I will be with you. Always. - With one arm wrapped around Ahsoka, Anakin closed his eyes and, for the first time in a long time, had good dreams. He did not know what would happen tomorrow, what would happen at the end of the war, what would happen in ten years. But Anakin knew perfectly well that Master and Padawan were always together, even if they were separated by thousands of light-years. They will protect each other no matter what happens. Despite the code, aasters and padawans will take care of each other. It was, is and always will be. Anakin knew it.


End file.
